Simple Simplicity
by Catrina
Summary: Tamaki has a question that he has been wanting to ask Kyouya. Pairing Kyouya and Tamaki Takes place after episode 26.


Simple Simplicity

By Catrina

A/N: This is my first Ouran fic, please be kind, and let me know what you think. As always these characters are not mine.

00-00-00-00

The changes around the club were subtle, and to the avid observer it was easy to see where the changes were. To put it simply there was tension with the parents of the club, and while Haruhi could see that they were there she really couldn't figure out how they had become there. It was a month ago that she had brought Tamaki back from the grasp of Éclair, and that was when the changes had started. The rest of the group realized how much they took each other for granted and the club began to prosper even more much to Kyouya's delight, but that still didn't mean that all was right with Mother. Haruhi noticed how the dark eyes would follow the King and how Tamaki stayed blissfully ignorant, but still there were times when Kyouya would be typing away that a glum almost dark look would pass over the Lord's face as he stared at his friend of two years.

Haruhi understood more then most that the two were two sides of the same coin, that Tamaki and Kyouya were perfect counterparts to each other and that there was a simple simplicity to their relationship. What Kyouya need was someone to show him how much there was to life, while Tamaki needed someone to be the anchor that kept him grounded to Earth. Kyouya simply was the shadows to Tamaki's light. But still it was when Tamaki looked sad and gloom that Haruhi decided to approach him. Sitting down beside him, she waited a moment for him to look her way and then grace her with his thousand watt smile.

"Daughter dearest," He exclaimed in an exaggerated voice grabbing her hand dramatically. Haruhi noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kyouya was glaring at her over his glasses, not at Tamaki, but at _her,_ "what is it that Daddy can do for you?"

"Senpai, are you mad at Kyouya-senpai?" She stared as she watched him blink those large violet eyes at her.

"No."

"Something is wrong." She grimaced as Tamaki swept her up in a tight hug.

"Ahh, is someone worried about Daddy?"

"Senpai, I'm serious." Haruhi was just a little put off when Tamaki patted her on the head and simply told her everything was okay. That in its own was odd. Here she was, trying to help him, sitting by him, by this time he would usually be fawning all over her, but today nothing. He was just a little depressed, and when she watched carefully, when his gaze fell across Kyouya, he looked just a little _hurt. _Giving up for the day, she left with the others leaving Tamaki and Kyouya to themselves; maybe they just needed to be alone for a while.

But that didn't seem to be the case.

Soon the others had picked up on it, even Hikaru who was know to be almost as dense as Tamaki at times. But the problem with the parental units really didn't seem to be solving itself. So outside of the host club the others got together debating on what exactly seemed to be the issue…however all of them seemed to draw a blank, all they could agree on is that it started right after he had tried to disband the host club. So they all waited some more patiently then others for what would actually happen, and what was the cause.

00-00-00-00

Tamaki as a general rule tried not to think dark thoughts but at this point in his time there was a question that he wanted to ask, and the answer would solve everything, it would give him what he needed to know. It would tell him the truth and in a way it would tell him the future as well. Once again he looked over at Kyouya waiting for the other boy to ask. He had to ask, Kyouya had to show that he cared even a little bit before Tamaki could ask the question. So he kept his gaze on the dark boy, waiting for him to get fed up and waiting for him to say it. But he did take his time in appreciating the beauty before him. Kyouya often did seem cold, but Tamaki had seen past that in an instant and knew what the boy really wanted. And he thought that he had been that…he hoped that he was that…but that didn't explain.

"What is it?" The blunt question startled him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Purple eyes blinked meeting dark brown.

"Just say it, what ever it is you want to say, what ever it is you want to ask… just say it." Kyouya stopped his typing and waited, but not being the most patient person he did so while glaring.

"Why wasn't it you?" Tamaki asked the question but it didn't come out right, he knew that this would confuse his friend. "Why didn't you come after me, why was it only Haruhi?" Tamaki clarified standing up waiting for the answer. Kyouya blinked and then smiled a tight smile.

"She was what you needed." Kyouya answered simply then resumed his typing missing the look of deep sadness pass through his friends gaze and over his easy to read face.

"Oh…okay." Tamaki answered then turned to leave the room realizing that he was very right. The answer to that question solved many of his problems. Kyouya didn't feel the same what about him as he did about his dark haired friend. That they were indeed friends and nothing more then that, he now knew exactly what he needed to know. The blond blinked noticing that his vision had gone blurry. It was then that he noticed that his eyes were moist. He simply convinced himself that this was okay, he was an actor and he and Kyouya had been friends for years. As long as he never told Kyouya would never know how much Tamaki loved him.

He would never know what that answer had just done to his best friend.

00-00-00-00

Kyouya's gaze followed Tamaki as he exited the room. Reaching up a slender finger he pushed his light frames back up his nose and looked at his laptop.

"That was an odd question." He looked back to the door when it opened and saw Haruhi standing there.

"Sometimes you are more emotionally dense then all these rich kids put together." Haruhi stated as she closed the door and walked over to the other boy. With one question it had all become clear to her, she realized exactly what was on Tamaki's mind, and while she was a little jealous that he felt so much toward the shadow king, she knew that love what love.

"Huh?" He really didn't have time to deal with her, plus he had noticed himself getting a little colder to the sweet girl…probably had to do with the fact that he was jealous of her.

"Did you even realize what he was asking?"

"He was asking why you were the one to go after him."

"He was asking why you didn't go after him! Why didn't you tell him that you told me to bring him back, that you wanted him to come back! Haven't you ever wondered why you wanted him to come back? Is it just because he is your friend or because he is the King of the host club…" She paused for a moment and felt a little angry when his gaze shifted back to his laptop so she leaned over and slammed the top shut. His dark gaze came to hers sharply, "Or did you send me after him because you couldn't live without him?" She turned sharply and left.

Kyouya watched again as someone left, and tried playing over the last two conversations in his head, amazingly they complemented each other and only after replaying both parts did he realize exactly what they were both talking about. Exasperated he dropped his dark head onto his closed laptop and sighed.

"_Oh damn."_

He raised his hand and tapped the knocker three times before a servant appeared at the door. Tamaki wasn't answering his phone…the last time he hadn't answered his phone he was getting ready to fly off to France, so Kyouya was simply here to avoid that this time. But truth be told, he was very nervous as the servant ushered him and took him to one of the parlors to wait for Tamaki. He tapped his fingers lightly on his knee and waited a good five minutes before Tamaki appeared. The blond boy was wearing light grey slacks and a dark blue sweater and had never looked better. But as soon as Kyouya saw his face he knew that the large smile on his face was fake.

He also realized that he never would have known if Haruhi hadn't said something to him. He passed all greetings and went straight to the heart of the conversation.

"What did you really want to ask me Tamaki?" Kyouya rose with a steadiness that didn't betray his nervousness. Tamaki's smile faulted.

"What do you mean? Would you like some tea?" The question and the puppy look combined was normally a deadly combination but he had to know the answer, for his own peace of mind.

It was safe to say that Kyouya had been lusting over Tamaki for almost a year, but when he announced that he would marry, and then Kyouya had found out he was leaving, he knew that he would be missing the most vital part of his life. That feeling of emptiness and heartache and the fear of feeling it again was what gave him the courage to ask the next question.

"Was it me you wanted?" Kyouya needed to make sure that he was understood and know Tamaki as well as he did he felt the need to reiterate. "Did you want me to come after you? Who was it you really wanted to see?" A red blush spread across Tamaki's cheeks as he hid his bright eyes behind his blond fringe. Kyouya seeing promise in the bashful reaction of his friend took a couple steps forward.

Tamaki studied the shoes that came into his vision, they were dark and of course they shined. Why was he here? What was he asking? What did he want?

All Tamaki wanted right now was Kyouya and here he was…but now what? Should he really just do what he wanted, something that he had desired to do for so long? Taking a chance he looked up and in Kyouya's eyes was an honest question. No contempt, no anger, his gaze simply held the question that he had asked.

"Yes," Taking a chance Tamaki reached forward and pulled his friend to him and kissed him. Kyouya's lips were slightly chapped and parted in surprised as he realized that Tamaki was just as good at kissing as he was at flirting. Dark eyes fluttered shut and he placed abnormally shaky hands on Tamaki's waist hoping that he wouldn't notice the slight shudder in them. As Tamaki pulled back, he smiled his bright smile.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Along with the smile there was a slight pout at Tamaki's slightly red lips.

"Say it. _Please?_" Kyouya asked and Tamaki knew exactly what he needed to hear.

"I love you, it was you I wanted to see, I wanted you to come see me, and I didn't want to be a burden to you. I didn't want to bother you with my selfishness." Tamaki could have gone on but Kyouya's slender fingers were placed over his lips.

"I was trying, I got delayed…" _if that is what you call getting held back by a small army, _"I knew she would bring you back, and it is my selfishness that kept you here, and will keep you here. Now with that settled. Tea?"

Tamaki had to laugh as he rang for tea.

00-00-00-00

Thanks for reading,

Cat


End file.
